Ben Solo deserved better
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers] Ben Solo est mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Rey, et cette dernière est incapable de s'en remettre. Mais la Force semble être bien plus puissante qu'elle n'y parait, et elle va accorder à Ben une dernière chance... {Reylo}


Cette nuit-là, l'air était doux sur Ahch-To. Un temps idéal pour dormir à la belle étoile. Pourtant, Rey était incapable de fermer l'œil.

Depuis leur victoire sur Exegol, rien n'était plus pareil. Elle s'était exilée sur l'île de Luke pour passer du temps seule, car elle supportait difficilement la compagnie des autres. Trop de joie, de bonheur, émanait d'eux. Et même s'ils en avaient tous les droits, car ils avaient gagné la guerre, Rey n'avait pas le cœur à célébrer ce moment avec eux.

Ben était mort. Et, avec la disparition de Leïa, elle était désormais la seule à le pleurer. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre la peine qu'elle ressentait. Pour eux, l'ancien Sith méritait de son sort. Il avait commis trop d'erreurs pour mériter le pardon. Le souvenir de Kylo Ren hanterait toujours leurs esprits, et ils ne verraient jamais l'homme que pouvait être Ben Solo.

Rey se repassait les derniers instants passés en sa compagnie, encore et encore. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le sourire de Ben après leur baiser. Il semblait si heureux, si libre… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment, en une seconde, tout avait pu basculer.

Pourquoi Ben lui avait-il transmis toute son énergie ? Était-ce réellement le seul moyen pour lui de la sauver ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la réanimer sans y laisser la vie ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle ne dormait plus, et c'est à peine si elle parvenait à se nourrir. Elle se sentait dépérir à petit feu, mais elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre. Ben était mort, et il semblait à Rey qu'une partie d'elle-même était partie avec lui.

Mais la Force n'était pas si cruelle. Et bien que Rey l'ignorât à cet instant, elle possédait un pouvoir bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Une dyade était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, et de ce fait d'incroyablement puissant. Plus encore, elle représentait un équilibre parfait, et cet équilibre, la galaxie en avait plus besoin que jamais.

La guerre avait été gagnée par les rebelles, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le monde était devenu entièrement bon. L'obscurité existerait toujours, et c'est pour cela que la Force décida de faire ce que jamais elle n'avait encore fait.

Alors que Rey était assise près du feu de camp situé au centre du petit village des Lanai, un étrange phénomène se produisit en elle. Elle se sentait soudainement plus vivante, comme si elle était de nouveau… entière.

\- - Rey ?

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Ben était en train de marcher vers elle. Son pas était certes mal assuré, mais il était bel et bien là, ses pieds foulant l'herbe verte d'Ahch-To.

\- - B… Ben ? bredouilla la Jedi.

Elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle voyait. L'ancien Sith était mort devant ses yeux, elle l'avait vu disparaitre et sentit son corps se dérober sous le sien. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qui se passait juste devant elle. Ben était bien là, en chair et en os, et il arrivait maintenant à sa hauteur.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, le souffle court. Il ne fit mine d'esquisse aucun geste, comme s'il sentait le désarroi de la Jedi et qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Cette dernière s'était mise à trembler, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle tendit une main mal assurée vers le visage de Ben et la posa sur sa joue. A ce contact, Ben esquissa un petit sourire, le même qu'il avait affiché lorsque Rey avait repris conscience sur Exegol. Ce fut sans doute cela qui sortit la Jedi de sa transe, et elle se jeta dans les bras de l'ancien Sith.

\- - Ben… sanglota-t-elle. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu…

A ces mots, il la serra encore plus fort, comme s'il avait lui aussi du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- - Tu avais disparu… continua-t-elle. Ton corps s'était volatilisé. Comment…

\- - Je crois que la Force n'en a pas fini, l'interrompit-il. Je crois qu'elle a encore besoin de nous.

Rey s'écarta légèrement pour observer le Jedi. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de la main et l'observa sans comprendre.

\- - Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi t'avoir pris si c'était pour te faire revenir ?

\- - J'étais trop affaibli. La Force ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Il fallait qu'Elle recommence de zéro. Nous sommes la dyade, la balance. Elle a besoin de nous pour maintenir l'équilibre.

Les yeux de Ben s'illuminèrent alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Les formuler à voix haute lui permettait d'en prendre véritablement conscience. Il n'aurait pu expliquer exactement ce qu'il avait vécu après avoir rejoint la Force, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'Elle lui avait réservé un traitement particulier. Au lieu de rejoindre ses ancêtres et sa famille, il s'était comme endormi, ne se réveillant que plusieurs jours plus tard, sur l'île d'Ahch-To. C'était en ouvrant les yeux dans l'herbe froide de la nuit qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé, comme si la Force lui avait laissé un message.

On lui avait donné une deuxième chance. Cette résurrection était une renaissance, un moyen pour lui de prouver qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Et il comptait profiter de chaque seconde de cette nouvelle vie, aux côtés de Rey, son âme sœur, celle pour qui il s'était sacrifié.

\- - Rey… commença-t-il. Ce jour-là, sur Exegol, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire… et à présent, je ne sais même plus par où commencer.

Mais la Jedi, elle, le savait parfaitement. Elle prit le visage de Ben entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. L'ancien Sith réagit aussitôt et l'embrassa avec passion, plus heureux que jamais. Il sourit doucement contre les lèvres de la Jedi, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter un peu pour l'observer. Ce sourire était ce pourquoi elle s'était tant battue, et elle voulait pouvoir le graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Mais Ben n'était pas de cet avis et l'attira à lui, pour prolonger ce baiser dont Rey n'osait plus rêver. Embrasser la jeune femme était une chose à laquelle il s'était longtemps interdit de penser, étant persuadé qu'elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Mais cette nuit sur Exegol avait changé cela. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle haïssait, mais son alter ego, Kylo Ren. Et à présent qu'il s'en était totalement défait, il ne percevait plus que l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et dont il était déterminé à profiter aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.


End file.
